Ich bin zurück
by Sternenschwester
Summary: OS - SpaSI - Nach einem langen Tag und einer langen Nacht, kommt Lovino nachhause...


Salute,  
ähhh okay... ich glaube nicht dass es an den ersten Teil heranreicht, aber ich habe schon damals mit dem Gedanken gespielt einen zweiten Teil dazu zu schreiben.

Für all jene die den ersten Teil nicht kennen, würde ich empfehlen den sich als erstes zu Gemüte zu ziehen (- Wenn ich zurück bin..). Man verstehe zwar den Plot auch ohne, aber ich glaube dennoch es ist stimmiger, wenn man den Anfang kennt.

Trotz allem ist es ein Dankeschön für die ganzen lieben Reviews die ich für "Wenn ich zurück bin" bekommen habe.  
lg, Sternenschwester

…ich bin wieder zurück!

Das Schloss klemmte ein wenig, als er den Schlüssel umdrehen wollte. Doch es wäre sowieso vergebende Liebesmühe gewesen, denn er merkte nach einigem hin und her drehen, dass das Schloss gar nicht versperrt gewesen war. Ein paar höchst obszöne Flüche ausstoßend, dass er sich noch immer nicht merken konnte, in welche Richtung er drehen musste, um auf- oder abzuschließen, öffnete er leise die alte Haustür. Da war man über hundert Jahre alt und scheiterte noch immer an der Drehrichtung seines eigenen Schlosses.  
Eigentlich sollte so was nur seinen Bruder passieren, aber nicht ihn. Obwohl, bei der dummen Visage, welche sein Ebenbild immer machte, wenn ihm was nicht gelang, da er wiedermal die einfachsten Zusammenhänge vergessen hatte, wurden die anderen immer weich. Sogar die dämliche Kartoffelfresse schaffte es nicht, den dümmlich-süßen Blick seines Zwillings zu widerstehen.  
Müde und grantig schmiss warf er die Schlüssel lieblos auf sein Vorzimmerkästchen und hängte, wiederum mit mehr Sorgfalt, seinen heiß geliebten karierten Hut an den vorgesehen Haken.  
Mit hängenden Schultern, erhaschte er bei dieser Geste einen Blick in dem dunklen Spiegel über dem Kasten. Ein von Erschöpfung gezeichnetes Gesicht sah ihm entgegen und mit schlappem Entsetzen bemerkte er, wie sehr der Tag und die Nacht an ihm gezehrt hatten.  
War noch am Vormittag ein junger, wenn auch griesgrämiger Mann aus dem Haus geeilt, so fühlte er sich wie ein alter Greis, welcher einfach zu viel von den Schattenseiten des Lebens gesehen hatte. Dabei lag diese Einschätzung nicht einmal so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt. Er war, in Jahre gesehen, mehr als alt und nach der Geschichte seines Landes zu Folge war er einfach zu oft Zeuge von Gräueltaten geworden, selbst wenn Antonio sein Bestes getan hatte, ihn vor dieser Welt abzuschirmen.  
Nein, er wollte nicht an diesem Bastard denken…  
Ohne große Vorsicht strich er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, um dann mit krummen Rücken in die restlichen Wohnräume seines Domizils zu schleichen. Vielleicht riskierte er viel mit seinem aktuellen Lebensstil, aber er konnte beim besten Willen keine andere Alternative sehen, zudem er auch kein Bedürfnis hegte, eine zu Suchen.  
Dies war nun mal der größte Unterschied zwischen ihn und Feliciano. Sein kleiner Bruder manipulierte andere, ohne dass sie sich dessen bewusst waren. Bei ihm waren sie sich über die linken Machenschaften, welche in seinen Landen liefen sehr wohl im Klaren, nur hatte bisher keiner einen Weg gefunden, ihn aus dieser Grundalge heraus zu überführen. Feliciano legte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf, wenn er etwas wollte. Bei ihm war es von der ersten Sekunde an klar, worum es ging.  
Er lächelte boshaft. Sie waren so verschieden und doch waren sie sich so ähnlich. Viele sahen in ihnen beide noch die Kinder, welche sie früher gewesen waren, doch während der eine dieses Image ausnützte um an seine Ziele zu kommen und sei es nur um diese Kartoffelfresse zu betören, so überrumpelte er all jene, welche ihn, aufgrund dieser veralteten Vorstellung, ganz einfach unterschätzten.  
Müde griff er nach der Türklinke seines Schlafzimmers, um dann erstaunt festzustellen, dass diese nur angelehnt war. Ein übler Gedanke schlich in seinem Kopf umher und entgegen seiner ersten Absicht, in seiner üblichen zornigen Art das Zimmer zu stürmen, betrat er den Raum wie auf Katzensohlen.  
In der Dunkelheit, an die er sich gewöhnt hatte, konnte er einen Schemen erkennen, welcher zusammengekauert in seinem Bett lag. Hätte er die Kräfte dafür gehabt, so hätte er den Spanier, denn nur um diesen konnte es sich den handeln, da Feliciano in diesen Tagen, die Nächte im Bett der Kartoffelfresse verbrachte und er sonst keinen anderen kannte, welcher wahnsinnig genug wäre, sich in seine Schlafstätte zu legen, einfach hinaus geworfen. Doch nun hatte er einfach nicht den Nerv dafür.  
Es war ein Zustand den die meisten unterschätzten, aber für Wut brauchte es Energie und eben über diesen Antrieb verfügte er in diesem Augenblick nicht. Mit einem Seufzen, ohne groß darauf zu achten, ob er seinen Gast aufweckte oder nicht, ließ sich er sich neben ihn, auf die Bettkante plumpsen. Der Haufen, welcher sich am Tag Spanien schimpfte, gab nur ein unverständliches Murmeln von sich und presste etwas noch fester an sich, was ihm vorhin überhaupt nicht aufgefallen war.  
Neugierig schaltete er seine Nachttischlampe ein, um dann für die nächsten Momente, völlig geblendet zu blinzen. Doch während ihm der helle Schein der Leselampe vor den Augen bunte Sternchen verursachte, schien es den anderen nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Nachdem er sich wieder an hellere Verhältnisse gewöhnt hatte, besah er sich den Gegenstand, welchen sich der Spanier so heftig gegen die Brust drückte. Er blinzelte, doch diesmal nicht aus Gründen der Lichtverhältnisse, sondern mehr aus Überraschung, welche sich schnell mit Entrüstung paarte.  
Was fiel diesem Tomatenbauern ein, in eines seiner Hemden zu sabbern?  
Er schnaubte wütend, als er merkte, dass es zu allen Überfluss sein Lieblingsstück aus feinster Baumwolle war, in das dieser Tomatenverliebte Volltrottel gerade seine Nase vergrub.  
Wenn dieser spanische Vollpfosten es dann auch noch wagen würde, im Schlaf hinein zu niesen, war für ihn der Spaß endgültig vorbei!  
„Ro… Romano."  
Verdrossen hatte er sich die Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen.  
Warum, beschwor er sich im Geist, warum passierte so was immer ihm?  
In Liebeschnulzen und schlechten Romanen, murmelte der oder die Angebetete den Namen des Liebsten im Schlaf und wenn man noch eine Note daraufsetzen wollte, dann schnäuzte er zu sich dabei in ein Kleidungsstück des Ersehnten, um Klischeehaft den Geruch in der Nase zu haben.  
Im realen Leben war diese Szenerie so selten wie ein vierblättriges Kleeblatt.  
Nicht ausgeschlossen, aber selten und noch dazu schrecklich kitschig. Und wen traf es?  
Natürlich ihn, wen sonst…  
Er wollte dem herzergreifenden Bild ein jähes Ende setzen da, brabbelte der Tomatenfanatiker einfach weiter.  
„No te vayas… te amo…" (Geh bitte nicht... ich liebe dich)  
Er stockte, als er sich durch die Worte an ihren Abschied erinnerte.  
Ja, er hatte ihn am Vormittag einfach in der Wohnung stehen, oder um es wortwörtlich auszudrücken, sitzen gelassen. Das von ihm, sonst so gut verschmähte, schlechte Gewissen kam ans Tageslicht und griff nach seinen Gefühlen.  
„Merda…"  
Warum mussten Jahrhunderte vergehen, damit sich ihre Rollen getauscht hatten. Leicht beklemmt hielt er sich die Faust nachdenklich unter das Kinn.  
Früher war es Antonio gewesen, welcher ihn mit fadenscheinigen Entschuldigungen alleine zurückgelassen hatte, wenn es ihn Gelüstete seiner zwielichtigen Seite nachzugeben, um auf See der Piraterie nachzugehen. Ebenso wie er den Spanier aus dem Weg zu gehen versuchte, wenn die Oberhäupter des Syndikats nach ihm riefen.  
Er hatte sich damals dann immer eines der alten, nach Erde und Orange duftenden Hemden seines Bosses mit ins Bett geholt, um sie unter seiner Bettdecke zu verstecken, bis der Besitzer lebend zurück kam. Nun lag der Ältere in seinem Bett und kuschelte mit einem seiner Hemden.  
Er hatte sich in den Schlaf geweint, von Allen verlassen gefühlt und dabei immer gehofft, am nächsten Tag, die Meldung über die Sichtung eines gewissen Dreimasters zu erhalten. Jetzt war es am Dunkelhaarigen, welcher durch seine Regierung nicht oft aus dem Land gelassen wird, um in seiner Wohnung auszuharren, in der Hoffnung ihn in der verbliebenen Zeit noch sehen zu können.  
Er hatte, jedes Mal wenn Spanien die, ihm so verhassten Seemannskleider angezogen hatte, sagen wollen, wie wichtig er für ihn geworden ist war, aber gewagt hatte er es schlussendlich nie. Antonio wollte ihm heute wieder seine Liebe gestehen, er jedoch hatte sich vor diesem Geständnis gedrückt und war so schnell wie möglich aus der Türe geeilt.  
Alles in allem war er keinen Deut besser, als der Ältere.  
„Tony, sono tornato." (Tony, ich bin zurück)  
Er hatte es kaum verständlich geflüstert, doch war er fest überzeugt, dass es der andere tief in sich schon längst wusste. Langsam stand er auf und schaltete die Lichtquelle aus. Mit geschickten Griffen, entledigte er sich so schnell wie möglich seiner Kleidung und legte diese fein säuberlich über die Lehne des nächsten Stuhles. Mit tapsigen Schritten, welche aber die Niedlichkeit von einst nicht mehr vorweisen konnten, nährte er sich vorsichtig dem Bett. Diesmal, mit Bedacht den anderen nicht zu wecken, setzte er sich auf die freie Fläche der Matratze, und beobachte die schlummernde Gestalt neben ihm.  
Wenn er seine Gedanken richtig ordnete und sich nicht von der Hast des Vormittags beeinflussen ließ, war es eigentlich sein Spanier gewesen, der in ihm als erster den jungen Mann sah, der er auch war. Vielleicht nicht bewusst, aber er war der erste gewesen, welcher sich mit seinem älteren Ebenbild auseinander setzten musste. Zudem hatte sich Antonio, entgegen der Vermutungen mancher Nationen, erst dann in ihn verliebt, als er aus den Kinderschuhen entwachsen war. Den kleinen Romano hatte er wie einen Bruder, oder besser wie einen Lieblingsneffen mit familiären Gefühlen behandelt, aber niemals mit den gleichen dämlich schmachtenden Blicken bedacht, wie ihn heute. In dem jetzigen Lovino sah er aber einen Geliebten, den er auch körperlich begehrte. Wobei er leider einwenden musste, dass die alten Beschützerinstinkte ihrer neuen Beziehung zu einander zum Trotz, allzu oft durchbrachen.  
Er beugte sich über den Schlafenden, und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.  
Vorsichtig hob er die Decke an und schlüpfte unter diese, während der schon vorhandene, warme Körper sich unbewusst in seine Richtung schob. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, legte er einen Arm um seinen Bettgenossen und drückte ihn zu sich.  
„Ti amo!", flüsterte er noch durch die dunklen Haare, ins Ohr seines Geliebten, bis er beruhigt durch dessen regelmäßigen Herzschlag allmählich einschlief. Auch wenn sie nun an vertauschten Stellen standen, manches würde sich zwischen ihnen nie ändern.

-  
Betagelesen von Sira_Cunningham (animexx)


End file.
